<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dual Ownership by GasolineGhuleh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282044">Dual Ownership</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh'>GasolineGhuleh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB reader - Freeform, Collars, Dom/sub, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Pets, Praise, Reader Insert, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, grup - Freeform, no pet play besides names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Copia bump in the hall, only to note that the two of you have the same collar on. Later on, in Papa’s chambers, you both seek to prove yourselves to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III, Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dual Ownership</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walk quickly to your destination, head down and fingers toying with the clasp of the collar around your neck, cleverly hidden by your veil and habit. The books in your arms are becoming increasingly more heavy as you speed walk, the leather bindings and thick parchment paper taking its toll in your arms. You grunt softly and pause against a wall to rearrange your load, shifting some of the weight to your hip. It’s a bit more precarious, but it’s certainly easier on your arms to carry it like this. If only Sister Imperator needed thinner books, you thought to yourself spitefully.</p><p>Just as you round the corner to the hallway of her offices, you ram headlong into something directly in your path. The stone floor greets you happily as you fall onto your ass, your head covering slipping off of your head with the quick movements-- you knew you should have pinned it more securely this morning. The books, heavy and ancient, also succumb to gravity as they slam onto the floor with a loud bang, some of the pages bending.</p><p>“Ow, fuck!” you groan, bringing a hand to your nose. You look up and are greeted quickly with Cardinal Copia, kneeling swiftly in front of you with a look of concern on his otherwise cherubic face. His hands clench and unclench almost reflexively as he runs through his options in his mind, biting his lip in worry. </p><p>“Sister!” His hands are a flurry as he brushes your arms and touches your face gently, clearly panicking as he surveys the books scattered around you. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you were--”</p><p>“Cardinal, I’m alright. I’ll be sore but I’m not broken,” you manage to say with a soft laugh. Finally his eyes connect with yours and you give him a reassuring smile, which he returns. He helps you restack the books, setting them against the wall carefully as he extends a hand to you. You take it gratefully as he helps you to your feet, noting in the back of your mind that this is the first time you’ve made physical contact with the Cardinal since he arrived. His gloves are softer than you expected them to be. </p><p>“Are you sure that you’re alright, Sister?” Copia bends swiftly and picks up your hair covering, fussing quietly to himself as he attempts to pin it back on for you. You lean forward to take it from his hands, smiling again. You’re keenly aware of your collar peeking over the edge of your habit. The Cardinal takes note as well, furrowing his eyebrows at you.</p><p>“Ah-ha, a token from uh… a Papa.” You lean into the embarrassment, putting a finger under the collar and pulling it from your neck slightly, jingling the tag. The metal twinkles in the candle lit hallway and you can see it reflected in Copia's eyes. His hand comes up and he pinches the tag between his thumb and forefinger, squinting as he reads it aloud,</p><p>“Kitten.” He tosses up a single brow at you before sighing and digging under his cassock for a moment. With a motion similar to yours, he pulls a collar away from his neck with a single finger. Just like yours, a small tag dangles from it. You mimic Copia from before, pinching the tag between thumb and forefinger, reading from it.</p><p>“Rat.” You stifle a laugh. “At least mine is endearing.” Copia swats your hand away from his collar lightly, an impressive flush beginning at his collar. “Do you like being a Papa’s rat?” </p><p>“Of course I do, what a ridiculous question, Sister.” Copia straightens the biretta on his head and fluffs his vestments back out, hiding the collar again with a quick movement. “At least it took me less than a month to sleep with one of the most powerful men in the building. How long did it take you to slink your way into one of their beds?” Copia tilts his head slightly, flashing you a toothy grin before turning sharply away from you, proceeding down the hallway. </p><p>A moment passes in which you attempt to gather your thoughts back into one place. You pick up your books from the tidy stack against the wall and tuck them back against your hip, eyes never leaving the direction that the Cardinal left in. You snort a laugh to yourself and finish your walk to the Sister Imperator’s office. The Cardinal just dealt me a dirty verbal barb, you think to yourself, and it was a good one! </p><p>Delivering the books to the Sister Imperator goes about as easily as you hoped it would, and you wind up leaving with another list of books that she needs. “Quickly, now!”, as she put it. Walking back to the library is an exercise in not running the previous conversation with the Cardinal through your mind on repeat. </p><p>You’re only halfway to the library when a Water Ghoul practically runs into you, eerily reminiscent of your recent colliding with the Cardinal. The Ghoul is breathing heavily, bent at the waist with his hands on his knees. He stands up and whistles out a sharp breath, pressing one hand to his side. </p><p>“Sorry, Sister. Got a stitch. Had to cross the whole damn Abbey.” You cross your arms and huff out a sigh, giving him the moment to recover. Finally he rights himself and hands you a note from his pocket. “Boss said I was supposed to deliver this to you, no one else.” </p><p>“A note? You could have just handed this to me without making me wait for you to speak, you know.” Your tone is snippy and you know it, but you’re already tired of the various trials today. “Who’s your boss, anyway? I know Papa’s Ghouls. You’re not one of them.” With a smarmy smile firmly in place in the cut out of his mask, the Water Ghoul pretends to lock his mouth with an invisible key, grinning and backing away from you before he leaves. </p><p>You turn your attention to the note, murmuring something about the Ghoul being a smartass as you do so. The seal on the front of the letter is purple, with an embellished “III” in the center of it. You crinkle your nose slightly in annoyance-- you were wrong. The Ghoul did, in fact, serve your Papa. Here’s hoping that he doesn’t return to him and talk about your rudeness. </p><p>Leaning against the wall you inspect the letter closer. The wax itself is still warm, and you’re able to pop it easily enough by sliding a sharpened fingernail under the fold of the paper. It unfolds easily enough, the cream coloured paper heavy with the cloying scent of Papa’s incense. As usual, his handwriting was spiky and rushed, but elegant none-the-less. The note itself isn’t all that unusual for him, as the two of you often communicated through notes if the other was too busy to meet that day. It simply gives you a time, a “please”, and a press of lipstick to the paper with a flourished “iii” below it. </p><p>You tuck the note into your bra and swallow hard, smiling when you feel the collar tighten on your throat briefly. With a renewed spring in your step, you set off to the library to finish your duties for the day. Carrying the books for the Sister Imperator would be a small price to pay for the fun that will come later. </p><p>Once Sister releases you for the day, you practically run to your chambers to prepare for your meeting with Papa. You change habits quickly to a slightly smaller one that you kept on hand, only just covering your garters and the tops of your stockings. A few spritzes of Papa’s favourite perfume on your neck and wrists end your quick preparations-- he wants you there quickly, after all. </p><p>It’s a concerted effort not to run on the way to Papa’s chambers, with how excited you are. It’s been about a week since you’ve seen Papa, and the urge to be folded in his arms is only increasing with each step towards him. You reach his corridor and round the corner, coming to a halt in your tracks as you see who’s at his door, hand raised to knock on it. </p><p>“Cardinal?” you call, moving forward towards him with an innocent smile on your face. The collar is well hidden beneath your tighter habit, the head covering draped down across your neck for further coverage, just in case. Even still, your hand drops to the tag as you walk towards the door. “Do you have a meeting with Papa as well?” You stop in front of him, rocking up on your toes playfully. </p><p>“It appears that I do, Sister. I assume you do as well?” </p><p>“I do, Cardinal. A special game that he and I play. It seems you’re also familiar with it.” You pause, tilting your head towards him as you smile. “You always did strike as a man who likes to feel owned by another. A sort of distaste for authority, hm?” </p><p>“As do you, it seems. Especially in your blatant sass towards a superior.” </p><p>“A superior who wears a matching collar to myself.”</p><p>Copia arches a brow at you as he knocks on the door, a cocky smile already playing on his lips. You open your mouth to give a witty retort just as the door opens, the warm and welcoming scent of Papa’s incense blowing into the hall with the movement. </p><p>“Ah, you got my notes. That Ghoul wasn’t as useless as he seemed, then. Come in, come in!” Papa steps to the side, welcoming the two of you into his rooms with a wave of his arm. You note that he’s in his lounge wear-- just a pair of comfortable pajama bottoms and an unbuttoned top, matching shades of purple. </p><p>“Thank you, Papa,” you say cheerfully as you step into the room, going quickly to your favourite spot on the couch by the fireplace. There’s three glasses of wine set up on the small table in the middle of the seats, one of them slightly lower than the rest already.</p><p>“Likewise. Grazi, Papa.” Copia enters as well, bouncing his eyebrows at the glasses of wine before taking a seat next to you on the couch. It’s large enough that he’s not touching you, but a small shift from either of you would bring you into contact at your thigh or knee. </p><p>Papa claps his hand and comes to join the two of you in the seating area after shutting and locking his door behind him. He gestures to the wine glasses as he takes his own, taking a sip of it as he does so. As he sits in the large love seat by the fire, you can feel the Cardinal relax beside you-- clearly the two of you aren’t in any trouble, as he had thought previously. In the back of your mind, you realize that he must have been waiting for some type of scolding. You relax as well, taking the two wine glasses and passing one to the Cardinal before leaning back into the couch and crossing one leg over the other. </p><p>“Now, I understand you two had a little bump-in, si?” Copia nods at the same time you do, clearing your throat slightly. “I thought perhaps we would have a little fun tonight… try to see which pet really deserves their collar, hm?”</p><p>Copia seems stunned, asking “Papa?” as he leans forward on the couch, hand tightening around the stem of his wine glass. You, already confident in what Papa wants, slam back the rest of your wine and set it on the table. With confident, sleek movements you slide off of the couch onto the floor easily, crawling towards Papa on your hands and knees. Your hands slide up the length of his thighs, massaging the muscles slightly as you do. At the slightest touch or your hands, he opens his legs to allow you closer.</p><p>“Is this what you want, my Papa?” You drop your tone slightly, making eye contact with him even as you continue to run your hands up and down his legs. He nods down at you before casting his gaze to the Cardinal, still behind you on the couch. </p><p>“Cardinale, are you eh… comfy?” Papa holds a hand out towards the Cardinal, beckoning him closer. “Come, caro. Join us in the fun.” Papa’s other hand goes to his cock, adjusting himself in his pants. Copia finishes his wine as you did before moving over, sinking onto the love seat beside Papa. You watch as his leather-clad hand comes to Papa’s cheek, turning his head lightly before pressing a kiss to his lips. </p><p>You move your hand across Papa’s firm cock, outlined easily against the thin material of his pajama bottoms. You smile as you note the small wet patch over the head of his cock-- it’s clear that he’s been thinking about this for a while, now. He moans against Copia’s lips as you run a finger along the shaft of his cock, his hips pressing upward slightly. Copia deepens the kiss as you wrap your hand around Papa’s cock, smiling at the pulse you feel. </p><p>Finally you reach below the hem of his pants, pulling his cock free with a hiss as your clit throbs in your panties. You lower a hand to yourself, moving your fingers teasingly over your clit in a circle over your panties, letting out a small gasp as you grip Papa’s cock in your other hand. Papa’s hand comes to your cheek, holding your head in his hand softly as you squeeze his cock, moving your hand slowly from base to tip. As you lean in to press kisses to the head of his cock, you can hear him moan above you against the Cardinal’s mouth. </p><p>“You like this, Papa?” Above you comes a hummed affirmative, rising in pitch as you take the head of his cock into your mouth. Salt bursts across your tongue as you flick it over his head, gathering the pre-cum that’s there. Copia skims a hand down Papa’s arm, taking the open shirt with him and discarding it behind the love seat where it flutters to the floor. Slowly he works his hand down, where he grips the base of Papa’s cock, squeezing slightly as you continue to work him into your mouth. </p><p>Your fingers skip quickly across your own clit as you bob your head on Papa’s cock, held stable by Copia’s hand. Papa’s hand moves from your cheek to the back of your head, fingers tangling quickly in your hair as he moves you on him. You hum on his cock as you move, taking him deeper with every move on your head. Swallowing around his cock, you take him into your throat before pulling off to lick the head of his cock again, swirling around it. </p><p>Copia’s hand leaves Papa’s cock, allowing you to take him in full, nose brushing at the small smattering of pubic hair that’s neatly groomed around the base of his cock. When you pull off of him, you note that Copia has joined on the floor and divested himself of his suit coat and shirt. Winking at Copia you turn your head, tongue lathing along the side of Papa’s cock. It isn’t long before Copia mimics your action on the other side, dipping lower to sweep his tongue across Papa’s balls.</p><p>When you cast your eyes upward, you can barely help the soft moan that falls from your lips. Papa has a hand behind his head, tugging on his own hair as he moans, hips canting upward slightly against the two of you. Over his papal paint is a slight sheen of sweat, and his chest rises and falls as he breathes heavily. Along his temple is a slight run where the paint has smeared, as well as his lower lip. </p><p>It comes as barely a surprise to you when Copia leans farther across Papa’s lap, brushing his tongue against your own. You are surprised, however, by the moan that the action causes from yourself, and the growing heat in your core as you returned his kiss. The two of you kiss messily above Papa’s cock, Copia biting your lower lip before letting it slide out between his teeth. </p><p>“Fuck,” you groan against his lips. Your hand moves quicker on yourself, keenly aware of Papa’s hand falling to the back of your head. With slight pressure he presses you into Copia, urging you into him. Copia breaks the kiss as he licks and bites his way down your jawline to your collarbone, sucking on your pulse point even as your hips rock into your own hand.</p><p>“Cum for us, sorella. Can you cum on your fingers?” Papa leans forward, intently watching the two of you as Copia draws you closer. “Cardinale, help our Sister be more comfortable, si?” Without missing a beat, Copia moves his hand to your back, gripping the zipper of your habit and pulling it down. In a swift motion he brings your habit over your head, taking the head covering with it and tossing them behind him. </p><p>Instantly his hands come to your breasts, still covered in a sheer bralet. His thumb brushes across your nipple as his lips drop to yours again, kissing you roughly. You duck your hand under the hem of your panties, finally pressing two fingers slowly into your aching pussy. The pleasure and relief is almost instant as your hips buck against your hand and your palm presses against your clit. </p><p>“Find out how she tastes, Cardinale. A delicious bouquet, I assure you.” Papa seems content to give orders from above as he strokes himself languidly, one arm behind his head to rest comfortably on the back of the love seat. </p><p>You barely stifle a yelp as Copia pushes you backward onto the plush rug by the fire, hands going greedily to your panties as he pulls them down and away. The burst of warm air on your cunt is welcoming, but not as welcoming as the first puff of his breath against your inner thigh. He kisses your leg, licking a brief line to your cunt before diving in. He glides his tongue across your lips quickly before sucking on your clit, replacing your own fingers with his thicker ones. </p><p>“Cardinal!” you cry out, arching your back into his touch as your eyes stay on Papa’s face, outlined in the glow of the fire. His eyes are blown black with lust, chest heaving as he watches Copia between your legs. </p><p>Copia hums against your pussy, his own hips pushing slightly into the floor to relieve the pressure in his cock as he flicks his tongue against your clit. You whine and twist under him, the stimulation quickly becoming too much. He takes the hint well, instead pulling his mouth back and focusing on fingering you, twisting his fingers inside of you as he pumps. Your climax takes you quickly and you grunt, moaning and writhing as Copia works you through it, pressing kiss after kiss to your thigh.</p><p>“Beautiful…” Copia mumbles to himself, climbing up your body to press his lips almost softly against yours. You taste yourself on him and moan against his mouth, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders and pulling him closer. His hand moves quickly to his pants, unzipping himself and pulling his cock free with a groan. </p><p>“Cardinal… Cardinal, fuck me,” you breathe against his lips, shifting your hips until you feel his cock bump against your pelvis. His eyes slide closed as he kisses you breathlessly, running the head of his cock along your pussy. Just as he moves to slide into you, you hear Papa clear his throat loudly. Copia freezes as his eyes snap open, looking at you frantically for a moment. </p><p>“A wonderful show, pets, but I believe it is Papa’s turn, si?” You can hear him raise himself off of the love seat and come forward as Copia raises himself to his knees. His cock has only flagged slightly, and he’s thicker than you expected him to be. A small part of you is grateful that Papa will most likely fuck you first. </p><p>Copia stands up from over you with only a small look of disappointment on his face, quickly fading when Papa steps in front of him. Papa’s hand snakes down Copia’s bare chest before gripping his cock in his hand. He strokes him easily as he leans in, whispering something to the man that you can’t quite make out. You can, however, see the deepening flush that rises from his neck to his face as his eyes slide half-closed in pleasure. When Papa lets go of him he moves to the couch, sinking onto it and breathing heavily as he takes himself in hand. </p><p>Papa gets on to his knees with ease, crawling towards you with a predatory look in his eyes. You move your legs apart as he moves between them, dragging his lips from your navel to your throat. He nips at the skin there lightly with a low growl as you twist your fingers into his black locks and hold his face against you. You can feel the thin patina of his sweat slicked face paint rubbing off against your skin and it does nothing to quell the lust inside of you, fanned to an inferno by the Cardinal’s mouth. </p><p>“Papa… Papa, take me,” you plead, moving your hips against his cock as you had with Copia. He bites you, sucking hard on the skin between his teeth as he eases his cock into you. The stretch isn’t much after the Cardinal’s fingers, but it’s still a pleasant feeling to have him opening you again. You hook one of your legs around his waist as he begins to move, a sharp gasp leaving you at one surprisingly sharp thrust.</p><p>To your side, you watch as the Cardinal pleasures himself, his eyes intently locked on the spot where you and Papa are joined. He’s keeping his thrusts timed with Papa, chest rising and falling rapidly. You watch as he brings a hand to his mouth, biting the side of his fist and dropping his head back as his hand speeds slightly. Gasping sharply, your attention turns back to Papa as he grinds his hips upward into you for a moment, biting your neck harder than necessary.</p><p>“Papa!” You grip him tighter, holding him flush against you as he moves his hips into you with abandon. Twisting your fingers into his hair, you pull his head up, lips pressing insistently along his jaw to his lips. A snarl tears out of his throat as he opens his eyes to look at you.</p><p>“Love having you underneath me, my pet. My beautiful kitten, si?” It’s all you can do to breathe out a quiet “yes” as he fucks into you, lips pressing quick bites and kisses along your lips. “Seeing you with another man, it makes me want this more, cara. Makes me need you-- your skin, your taste, your--” Papa cuts himself off with a groan, slamming his cock home into and stilling. You can feel the kick and pulse of his cock as he cums inside of you as you rock your hips upward into him, writhing slightly as you work a hand between the two of you. Rubbing your clit as best as you can, you squeeze yourself around Papa’s still hard cock, mouth falling open as you work yourself to a second orgasm of the night. </p><p>Papa puts both hands to your sides, pushing himself up easily as he slides out of you. He hangs his head over you briefly, catching his breath with a laugh. Finally he stands and tucks his cock into his pants, looking to the Cardinal.</p><p>“Do you still agree on my idea, Cardinale? With the Sister’s permission, of course, si?” On the floor, you listen intently, sitting up onto your hands. Papa leans and pats your leg slightly, smiling when you bring your knees up. “Keep Papa inside, cara. You know I love having you with my seed.” You make a show of sitting upright, folding your arms around your legs. “Such a good kitten you are. Wait until I need you, bella.”  You can practically feel yourself turn red even as you preen at the praise. </p><p>Papa moves to Copia, lowering himself back to his knees and fixing the Cardinal with a stare you know all too well. His hands mimic yours from earlier, running easily up Copia’s thighs and pulling his cock out. The groan that Copia makes as Papa’s lips encircle his cock is nothing short of pornographic, the clear relief of the touch evident on his face. Papa moves quickly, bringing his hand to the base of his cock and bobbing his head quickly. </p><p>“Fuck, Unholy Lucifer, Papa,” Copia babbles as his hand indent the couch beside him, hips barely thrusting upward through his own restraint. His eyes are clenched shut as Papa takes him into his throat, swallowing easily around him. You’ve seen Papa suck cock before, but this was something else entirely-- this seemed hungry, desperate almost. He waves for you behind his back, his eyes never leaving Copia’s face as he does so. </p><p>Moving slightly unsteadily, you rise to your feet and move forward. Papa finally pulls off of Copia’s cock to instruct you, voice husky, to sit beside him. Taking the hint, you lower yourself onto the couch beside the Cardinal, turning his face to yours and kissing him deeply. Your tongue flicks out quickly, dancing with his as he moans against you, both of his hands quickly coming to your body-- one to the back of your head and the other on your upper arm. You gasp in surprise as he grips you tightly, teeth nipping your lips. </p><p>From below, you can hear as Papa doubles his ministrations, gagging slightly on Copia’s cock as he takes him into his throat again. You drift a hand to the back of Copia’s head and, acting on a hunch, grip his dark brown hair and twist it in your fingers, pulling his face away from yours. As you thought, he enjoys it, moaning loud and deep in his chest. You flick your eyes to Papa and, at his wink, tug Copia back to your lips with his collar. As soon as you bite down on his lower lip with a metallic tang, he cums, his hips jerking as he does so. Papa’s hands come up to his thighs quickly, holding him down as he takes his cock into his throat. </p><p>You pull back Copia, hands sliding down his chest as you do so. You hadn’t noticed the smattering of chest hair before, but it’s not something you would mind exploring later. He looks at you, huffing a short laugh before looking at Papa. Papa, for his part, has sprawled out on the floor, leaning against the coffee table with one leg brought to his chest. He leans his chin against his knee, appraising the two of you with a slight smile.</p><p>“It seems I had another excellent idea, si? Not to blow my own horn.” He blinks quickly in surprise when you laugh sharply, clapping a hand over your mouth.</p><p>“Sorry, Papa. It’s just… it’s ‘toot your own horn’, not blow.” You giggle again, Copia laughing silently beside you as well. Papa falls silent for a moment, frowning at you.</p><p>“...Are you sure of this, bella?”</p><p>“Yes, I am absolutely positive.” You laugh again, looking to Copia for help.</p><p>“For what it’s worth, Papa, I’m afraid Sister is correct,” he finally pipes up. Papa waves his hand at the two of you, getting to his feet and moving to his drink cart as he does so.</p><p>“I never should have introduced you two, eh? Too many pets in one room makes Papa’s life hard.” He turns around with a drink in his hand, tilting it towards the two of you on the couch, where you lay against Copia’s arm comfortably. “As pets, you two are the worst, you know.”</p><p>“Oh Papa, you don’t mean that!” you chide. “Do you mean to tell me that if I proposed a second round, right now, you would dismiss us instead?” You run your hand up and down Copia’s leg, noting as his cock jumps slightly beside you. </p><p>“I don’t think he would, Sister.” Copia trails a hand down your back, cupping the swell of your ass as you lean farther into him. “What would you say, Papa?” He nuzzles the crown of your head, pressing soft kisses against your hair as you hum in pleasure at the touch.</p><p>Papa squints at the two of you as he swirls the drink in his glass, ice cubes clinking against each other slightly as he does so. He finally comes forward to the edge of the couch, bracing a knee against the cushion as he leans into you. His voice drops to a husky tone as he murmurs,</p><p>“I would say, ‘let me finish my drink, and maybe I’ll let one of you ride me’. Is that what you needed to hear, rat?” Papa wears a sly grin as he watches Copia’s face redden, his hand gesturing to his cock, which is already filling out again. “Then let’s not waste time, si?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>